Percy Jackson Avenger
by Luna Dare
Summary: Written for a challenge and will be updated randomly. As this story progresses I will come back and give it a good summary but for now I'll just stick with this. Check it out and I hope you like it!


**Hey guys so this is my response to a challenge from Forcystus5. The challenge was to make a crossover between PJO and the Avengers. You have almost entirely free reign of how you want to do it but there are a few rules: **

**Aside from Thor, Loki and maybe Heimdal, the Norse gods do not mix with the Olympians.**

**Percy has to join Shield. The circumstances behind it are up to you.**

**It has to be set after The Avengers and between The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Son of Neptune.**

**If Percy gets far more powerful than in canon, he CAN'T become a Gary Stu. As powerful as he may be, he must also face people that can match him every now and then.**

**So that's what this is and this will be set shortly after the avengers and a few months after the Battle of the Labyrinth and this chapter is just an introduction to the rest of the story so expect more sometime soon. Enjoy!**

Two weeks ago Tony Stark had been truly and utterly bored, and when Tony was bored everyone should go and hide away for a few hours. He had just come out of the lab after having spent two days finishing all of the projects he was working on and he had no idea what to do next. He finally gave up and just decided to go to sleep, after all it had been two and a half days since he had slept last and it was probably time to get some rest. So he called out to his loyal friend and butler.

"Jarvis I'm headed to bed. If anyone asks tell them I'm unavailable. Oh and tell Pepper that we're out of coffee again."

"Of course sir. Shall I also let Miss Potts know that we need new fire extinguishers as well?" Jarvis's smooth British voice sounded in the elevator.

"Hmm I forgot about that. Yeah sure Jarvis you do that oh and remind me to set up some program to keep Dummy from using those things when there's no fire or smoke." Tony mused. Dummy had always been fascinated with fire extinguishers ever since the first time Tony had put him on fire safety.

"Of course sir, have a good rest." Jarvis said. So Tony went to bed and slept for about three hours. When he woke up he went straight to the kitchen where he found a fresh cup of coffee, Pepper, and the other Avengers excluding Thor of course, because he still hadn't come back from Asgard yet. Tony had drained his cup and was pouring a second when he heard a throat being cleared behind him.

"Yes?" Tony questioned, spinning around and sipping out of his cup, staring at them expectantly.

"Well… Tony we were just wondering if you'd like to watch a movie with us?" Steve questioned awkwardly.

"Ummm yeah as much fun as that sounds I have things to do sooo…" Tony trailed off lamely causing Natasha to raise an eyebrow at him.

"That's the best you can do? Usually you are so much better with your words." She commented with a smirk.

"Well Natashalie I've only had one… make that two cups of coffee." Tony corrected as he once again refilled his mug.

"Natashalie? Really Tony is that honestly the best you could come up with?" Clint questioned raising an eyebrow. Tony just smirked and grabbed five bags of coffee then swept out of the room heading to his lab.

Two weeks later Tony decided to do his weekly scan of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s servers. Well in reality this was his first time doing it since New York but he figured that it would be best if he started checking up on them at least once a week. So he set to work, having Jarvis help him keep his signal from being traced if by some miracle those idiots in the tec department managed to figure out what he was doing.

"Ha! Man, I really should talk to old one eye about his crappy security...I mean really just about any person on this planet could get into this system if they wanted to." Tony mused as he browsed through the files.

"Aha! Jarvis I think we've found something!" Tony exclaimed. He clicked on the file labled 'PCRecovery', eyes flicking back and forth as he took in the information presented to him.

"What the hell?! Jarvis am I really seeing this or am i just really drunk? Wait... nevermind I must be going insane! There's no way that this could be right." Tony exclaimed. Pushing his chair back from his workbench and running a hand through his already dishevled his head he stood up and started pacing around his lab.

"Jarvis?" He questioned sounding utterly lost.

"I'm sorry sir i was double checking the file. Its full name is Phil C. Recovery. And it appears that the information within it is correct." Jarvis finally responded, confirming what Tony had been thinking.

"So this means that..." Tony trailed off.

"Yes sir it appears that Director Fury lied. Agent Coulson is indeed alive."

**AN-**

**Hey so I know that at the moment this doesn't seem to have anything to do with Percy Jackson but I swear it will come in soon. This will start with the two being seperate and then something anazing will happen and they will come together! I have big plans for this, big plans! Well I have no idea when i will update this because i want to get some more done on my other fics that i've been neglecting. But they will be worked on and eventually finished. So stay tuned and i look foreward to seeing what you think of this! By the way if you have any ideas for a title please leave them in your reviews. Thanks!**

**-Luna Dare**


End file.
